Living a Dream, Living in a Nightmare
by Shadowpast
Summary: Furthur summary inside. The flock get's captured in dream, they think. But when they wake up, they can't remember what's reality, and what's not. Where are their wings? Faxness. Rated T for language.
1. Waking to a Dream

**Summary;** I woke up on a metal slab, restrained by metal cuffs around my ankles and hands. I was wearing what I had gone to sleep in. I looked around panicked, to find the room empty, except for the lingering antiseptic smell, and a single needle, with the Itex symbol on it. Oh shit.

A/n; Hey, Shadowpast here. So this is my 2nd fan-fic, and I hope you all enjoy it. I have a goal to get 15 reviews by chapter 10! Anyways, enjoy the story and R&R. As for all of my stories, I like con-crit, and I don't mind flames! If you hate it, please tell me why! Thanks! And Enjoy!

PS; I get the little paragraph above isn't a summary, but hey, I suck at summaries, so just read please.

**Fang's POV;**

I woke up, tangled in the sheets, sweating profusely. I pulled off the blanket, even though that had nothing to do with me sweating so badly. This was beginning to become a habit. Having a nightmare, waking up in the middle of this night, etc. I succeeded in untangling myself from the sheets, and went to the bathroom that was attached to my room. It was a relief I didn't have to share it with anyone, because everyone in the flock are light sleepers, due to the fact we're always being captured. It's all just a big part of the bird kid package. You get wings, kick ass powers, and a few million deranged scientists that want to test you in every possible cruel manner. Fun, right?

I stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. I stepped under it fully dressed, and let the cool water wash away all of the dirt. I see why Max liked showers so much. They truly are one of man's greatest inventions. Speaking of Max…

I had had the dream of her again. It was more like a memory, and it had been haunting me for years now. Each time I relived it, I woke up feeling sick. I would do anything to take back that day, to have not have been such an idiot.

***Flashback of Dream***

I watched Max as we sat together in the cave. We were alone, no other avian humans, or just normal humans were anywhere near. Max was watching the moon, and as it came out from behind a cloud, a ray of light hit her perfectly. Her hair lit up slightly, and she was beautiful. Even more beautiful than she usually was. I smiled; glad that for once I had her all to myself. She got up, and I did as well, just standing there. Suddenly, acting on instinct, I leaned in slightly, and kissed her gently on the lips. For a short second, she was in shock, but then she leaned in slightly, and wrapped her arms around my neck. But she soon jumped back in shock and fear. She stared at me before flying out of the cave to another one further away. I knew better than to follow her. I felt as like an idiot, I had just ruined whatever chance of a relationship with my best friend. I punched the wall of the cave hard, before sinking down in misery. I stared up as shadows started to engulf me, not caring. My vision went black, and I sank into unconsciousness.

**End flashback**

I sighed. The dream was always the same. The beginning was always pure happiness, before slowly turning into my worst nightmare. What was worse was that it was all true, it had all happened. I sighed, knowing the reason I had this nightmare night after night. I loved her to much for my own good. And Max's good. And the flock's good. I stepped out of the shower and changed quickly. I sat back on the bed, silently praying for a dreamless sleep before I let my head fall back, and my eyes sink close.

**Max's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling slightly depressed. I had just had an amazing dream, but I didn't know why. I never would have wanted that to happen in real life. I perked up my ears, thinking I heard water running, but shook my head. It was probably just my bodies way of saying ot take a shower. It was two in the morning after all, who would be awake at this hour? But a shower didn't sound that bad. I sighed standing up, still thinking about my dream. Dreams are supposed to be you're sunconcious trying to tell you something, but I didn't understand what mine was trying to say. Nothing about my life could be that easy could it. My dream was based off something that had actually happened, but about halfway through, it twisted slightly, making it much more enjoyable. But in real life that wasn't something I'd ever do. I walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

**Flashback of Dream**

Fang and I were sitting in the cave. The flock weren't near, but for some reason I knew they were safe. I stared at the moon, marveling at it's beauty as it came out from behind a cloud. As it disappeared again, I stood up, as did Fang. After a few seconds of just standing there watching each other, he leaned in gently. I was in shock, but it was pleasant. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and allowed myself to absorb myself in the kiss. After a while, my vision began to fade, but it was complete bliss.

**End flashback**

It had been strange. In real life, what had happened was that I had pushed him away, after kissing him for a second, and run off for the night. Had this happened again, well, I don't know what I would do. People say that your dreams are your subconscious trying to tell you something. But I don't know what it's trying to say here. But more confusing than the dream was that regretful feeling I had when I woke up. I shook my head, annoyed at my confusing thoughts. I stepped out of the shower, and grabbed some clean clothes. I glanced down at them, and noticed that they were both black.

"Figures," I muttered under my breath. I tend to dress towards my mood, or who I'm thinking about. So obviously if I'm slightly depressed and I'm thinking about Fang, then I will unconsciously take out black clothes to wear. I kept the sweat pants, but switched out the t-shirt for a dark blue one instead. I quickly changed, before going to sit on the corner of the bed, twiddling my thumbs. I wasn't going to be able to sleep for another long while. I looked around for something I could do before I could actually get up. I walked over to my window and stared out through the window. I hadn't been out for a flight in a long time. And there was a forest right behind mom's house, so no one would be able to see me, seeing as my window is towards the forest. I grinned slightly at the thought of going for a flight, and I tried to open my window. Tried being the operative word of course.

"Stupid window," I muttered, trying to convince the rusty old lock to open without forcing me to set a chainsaw to it. I actually did that once, when claustrophobia kicked in. That had been right before I had realized the front door had been unlocked. I tried one last time to open the lock before sitting back on the bed. I could always just go out someone else's window.

I got up and silently walked out of my room, into the person's next to me. I stepped in silently, and found that I was in Fang's room, as opposed to Nudge and Angels. Woops, I thought the girl's room was on the left. Oh well, at least now I have an excuse to watch Fang sleep. He's normally really relaxed when he's asleep. Even he can't keep up a guard while he's asleep. He had a slight smile on his face. But as I continued watching him, it slowly turned into a slight frown then a grimace. He started turning, and twisting, and muttering something. I quickly walked over to him, and shook him awake. Slowly I saw his eyes open, and he stared at me.

"Max?" he said confused.

"My window wouldn't open, I wanted to go for a flight," I said, blushing that I had been caught.

"This has to be a dream. But it doesn't matter, as long as I don't have to live through that again. At least this didn't actually happen. Then it will hurt less," He said shaking his head slightly. Wait, he thought that this was a dream? And what was he rambling about, hurting again?

"Well, do you want to go for a flight, now that you're not having a nightmare," I asked. He looked at me for a second, before looking away, but I could see pain on his eyes.

"How am I to know this isn't just another nightmare my subconscious conquered up for me," he said dejectedly.

"Well, for one, this doesn't seem like a nightmare, and even if it is, you might as well come, because if you lie down in bed, you'll definitely have that nightmare again," I said sensibly, shaking my head and walking to the window.

"I guess there's no point in lying. All of my nightmares start like this. You're there looking as beautiful as ever, if not more so, and we're enjoying ourselves, then I'll go and do something stupid, and you'll run. That's when it turns into a nightmare. Your gone, I'm left there, angry at myself, believing I ruined our friendship forever. You'd think I'd get over it, hurt less, after reliving it every night for weeks on end," he said, with a bitter laugh. I'd never heard him be so open, and honest. But then again, I had never been in his dreams.

"Well, what would you try to do that caused me to run," I said to him. I could only think of one thing that I had run from, but that couldn't have been what he meant. Not at the cave, that couldn't be what he meant.

"I try to tell you I love you." Oh, he did mean the cave. But he had never said how much that had hurt him. I mean, I know he's all Mr. Strong and Silent, but still, he had never hinted. Never even mentioned it again. I had never known that this tortured him, for weeks on end, every night. So this was why, so many times, he refused to sleep till incredibaly late, or why he would take watch all night long.

"Fang, I'm so sorry," I said softly, my voice filled with shock and regret.

"Well, the past can't be changed now can it. Just tell me one thing," he said, lowering his voice slightly, and he looked up at me with sad eyes. "Why do you always run?" That was the one question I couldn't answer. Because the truth was, I liked him slightly more than a friend, even if I didn't know how much. But how would the flock react? I sighed, and he looked at me slightly upset by my lack of an answer.

"Fang, I" I began. I didn't know what to say. I was sure sorry wouldn't cut it.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have asked," he muttered looking away.

"Fang, it's not okay, and I know this can't do anything to fix it but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting so many times. I just don't know," I said shaking my head.

"What don't you know Max? Why you can't love me? I understand" he said looking away.

"No! How could you say that? Fang I like you. I mean a lot. But with the flock and my parents and the voice and the whole having to save the world, and" I said letting my voice trail off. "I have so much on my shoulder's already, it's just, hard," I finally admitted how stressful all of this really was. Everyone knew, but I had never actually admitted it to anyone.

"Max, you need to relax," he said gently. He laid his hands on my shoulders. "Alright? I'm sorry I' put you through all of this." he asked pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, and nodded, grinning slightly. I was the one who broke his heart, and he's apologizing, for what he did to me.

"And, now, for the reason I came here in the first place," I said, pulling away. "Do you want to go for a flight or not?" I asked. He grinned slightly, and in one fluid motion, crossed the room, and opened the window just enough for us to get through.

"Ladies first," he said, waving at the window.

"Since when am I a lady?" I said in mock shock. He rolled his eyes and turned to the window.

"True. I should have said; annoying, sarcastic, bi-polar, avian mutant bird freak first then," he responded, waving his hands at the window again. I just stood there he gave me an exasperated look. "What now?" he asked.

"Fang, you just said annoying, sarcastic, bi-polar, and an avian mutant bird freak. That would describe you, not me," I pointed out. He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I'm bi-polar?" he asked.

"Yup. Big time," I said nodding enthusiastically. "Well, your either that or emo," I said laughing. We both knew he got annoyed when someone said it. Newsflash people, never that I'd admit it to him, but trust me, he's not emo. Alright? So if you think do he is, don't tell him if you value your life.

"Oh, okay, _now _you're going to get it," he said jokingly trying to grab me. I laughed, and raced out the open window, using my super speed immediately. I looked around a few miles away, and saw I had lost him. I flew down to a tree to wait for him. I felt a brush of wind next to me, but when I looked there was nothing there.

"Must've been the wind," I muttered, flying down a branch, and leaning against the tree. Wow, I never knew a tree could be so soft. Or warm. Or dark. I leaned in the tree, breathing deep, and started to fall asleep. I grinned. Long arms that came around and hugged me. Wow, what a nice tree. Wait a second, trees don't hug people, I thought, coming out of my trance.

"Fang!" I yelled, almost jumping a foot in the air (luckily he was still holding me, so I that I was unable to do that).

"Yes?" he asked. I glared at him, now sitting straight up. He grinned at me slightly, before leaning back against the tree. "Relax Max," he said softly, pulling me gently. I sighed, and leaned against him slightly. He pulled me gently again, and I submitted this time, leaning against him, digging my face into his shirt. I wanted the moment to never end. "You don't know how much I wish this were real," he said softly.

"Fang, of course it's real," I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed softly.

"Go to sleep Max," he said softly, tracing circles on my back. I grinned slightly. I felt was Fang pull me closer, and whisper 3 words as he gently kissed the top of my head. I sighed, still smiling and let darkness flood over me, as I closed my eyes.


	2. Water Fights, and Story Telling

A/n; Hello, me again. So my goal still stands, 15 reviews by chapter 10. So far I have one, so a big thanks to Mo- The Reviewer for reviewing and giving me some advice. She's correct, and I apologize to those of you who noticed this, that Fang was acting a little OOC, so I will do my best to explain it in this and coming chapters. Alright, so enjoy the story, and don't forget to R&R! I also apologize for making you wait so long, so it'sa longer chapter! Hope that makes up for it. And I'm almost up to a really interesting part, so I'm already looking forward to writing the next chapter.

**Fang's POV**

I opened my eyes, and glanced at my alarm clock. It read 6:05 am. Great, yet another sleepless night. But last night's dream was really strange. I can't believed I actually said all of those things to Max, dream or not. I just felt, almost, compelled to. Oh god, I hope that this isn't going to be a new power or something. Always being forced to tell the truth. I shuddered at the thought. But, even so, I had felt nice, to finally let it out. Even if it was in a dream. And Max had responded by telling me how stressful she felt to. And the fact that she liked me. A lot. That's another way for me to know that it was a dream. Max isn't that honest with me. Ever. She always put up a strong front, for everyone, even herself I think. I sighed, and closed my eyes, knowing I would be the only member of the flock awake. I drifted off into sleep.

"FANG!" someone shouted, and I sat straight up instantly, on guard for attack. I looked around the room but there was no one there. I opened the door to the hall, but yet again, it was empty.

"Fang," someone whined. "Hurry up and get down here, Max won't let us eat without you." I mentally smacked myself for not recognizing Angel's voice sooner. I must be really out of it. My wings were really sore too. I walked to the bathroom, and splashed some water on my face, hoping that would help some.

"FANG!" Angel shouted even louder in my head. I groaned.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, please, just shut up," I muttered. I heard giggling. I mean, I love Angel and all, but honestly can't take the mind reading crap in the morning.

"Ooo, Fang, you said a bad word! I'm gonna tell Max!" Angel yelled in my head. I groaned.

"Angel, get out of my head," I said annoyed. I could practically see her smirk. Actually, I could because she was sending me a mental image of it. I glared at the mirror.

"Make me!" she said, giggling.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" I mentally shouted, kidding of course, and I raced down stairs. At the bottom, I became invisible, and slipped into the kitchen, where everyone was eating breakfast. So much for waiting for me. Quietly, I slipped behind Angel, and picked her up suddenly, rushing outside to get the hose. She started to hyperventilate from laughing so hard. I grinned to myself, and got out the hose, and sprayed her with it. It wasn't a great plan, seeing as I was still holding her, which meant I was getting soaked as well, but it was fun. I grinned, and watched as the rest of the flock came outside to watch, along with Ella, and Dr. Martinez. I dropped Angel, but not before whispering something in her ear. She grinned at me conspiringly. She took the hose from me, and pretended to aim towards me, but, true to her word, she sprayed the rest of the flock. They started spluttering water everywhere, and Iggy was the first one to come to his senses.

"Water fight!" he yelled, grabbing buckets, and going inside to fill them up. I saw Gazzy go in as well.

"BOYS! Don't go in the house all wet!" Dr. Martinez, yelled jokingly. I heard two loud laughs come from the house. I turned around to look for Angel, I was going to need to get that hose back from her. I spotted her just as she began to spray Max from what behind. Max jumped and turned in one fluid motion, staring at Angel for a second, before running after her. Angel squealed, and continued to spray Max as she ran further away. I grinned to myself, and I ran over to grab the hose from her. Suddenly, something hit my back, and I began to stumble, trying to turn to see what had hit me. I saw the remains of a water balloon, and a grinning Iggy who was standing at a window. I grabbed the hose from Angel, and quickly aimed at him, catching him before he could get out of the way, and soaking him completely.

"Alright, I'm not cleaning that mess up Fang," Dr. Martinez called out to me, as she began to walk into the house. I grinned slightly, and shrugged. She just looked at me and laughed, shaking her head. We had been at her house for about a week now, and already we had emptied her fridge several times, created more than a few holes in the ceiling, had every metal object in the house be rearranged by Nudge, had 3 bathrooms (thank god she had more) quarantined due to Gazzy, Angel's goldfish singing (I swear she's getting more powerful by the second!), and have the garage blown up by Iggy. It's a shock Dr. Martinez still let us come here. The only people that didn't make a mess, were me and Max, the responsible ones, sort of. Actually, make that Max, seeing as I just ruined Iggy's bedroom with the hose. I grinned wider at this thought, and saw Max give ma a strange look. I just shook my head slightly.

After a few more minutes of the water fight, after everyone was soaked, and shivering slightly in the cool wind, we went inside to get changed. When I was done, I went downstairs silently, to find Max sitting in the living room. I went invisible, and sat down next to her leaning my head back, before I let her see me.

"Hey," I said, causing her to jump, and glare half-heartedly at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" she said annoyed. I grinned to myself, and repeated the familiar line.

"What, breathe?" she rolled her eyes at me, and I grinned, closing my own.

"Tired?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, me to."

"Weird dream," I said honestly, surprising myself slightly.

"Me too," she said, with a glint in her eyes. Wonder what that's about.

By now the rest of the flock and Ella had come in, excluding Nudge. 'Angel, I know you're reading my thoughts, where's Nudge?' I asked in my head. She looked up at me, with a confused look on her face.

"How'd you know I was there?" she mentally asked me.

"Whenever you try to read my thoughts, your shoulders get hunched slightly, and you squint," I said to her in my head. For some reason, she had difficulty reading my mind, even when I wasn't trying to keep her out. It was actually quite useful, I prefer not having a six year old with no sense of privacy in my mind.

"Hey! I heard that Fang!" Angel said aloud this time. Everyone looked at us strangely, and I grinned slightly. See what I mean? "I do to keep things private! Like I didn't tell anyone about the 'dream' you and Max had last night that you both have been thinking about non-stop today! Oh, oops," She said blushing. Nice Angel. Real nice.

"What dream?" Iggy asked, since he couldn't see that dream was in quotes.

"Oh, um, nothing," she responded blushing deeper, as I glared slightly at her, warning her not to say anything.

"Well, uh, anyways, where's Nudge," Max said quickly trying to change the topic.

"Right here Max! Gazzy threw a water balloon at me and I was AHH and he was HAHA and I was like I'LL GET YOU, and he was like NO YOU WON'T, and I still haven't, and I'm really upset, but then my hair got all wet, and I was very sad, because it was going to get poufy and I hate poufy hair, so I went upstairs to get a blow dryer, and when I did, I was all like warm, and I was like Ahh this feels nice, and then I brushed it, and then I was like, well I always have my hair like this, like down and everything, so I decided, to cut it and layer it slightly, and then I was going to put in like a ponytail, and have a bright red clip, with gems, and don't you love gems, because I do, I think they're pretty, and sparkly, do they have a pink gem, because there are ruby's, and emeralds, and diamonds, and onyx, isn't onyx a funny word, I don't like onyx, it's all black and plain, and I don't like black, no offense Fang, because I do like you, except for that time where you said we had to eat rat, and I was like all scared, and went vegetarian, but I really hated being vegetarian, and why is everyone staring at me, with glares and OH MY GOD MAX, YOUR EYES ARE LIKE SO PRETTY! THEY WOULD LOOK AMAZING WITH EYELINER! And blush, and eye shadow, and lip stick, or maybe lip gloss, I don't know Ella will have to help me choose. And your hair to! When you go out with Fang, you are so wearing a dress and heels, and I am so doing your hair and make up, oh did you guys schedule a date yet? You really should, because I'll bet you two will have fun, because you both love each other and everything, and Angel told me that both of you love the other, but refuse to admit it, oh did you know that Angel tells me everything! Like how Gazzy and Iggy keep their bombs from you, so what they do is—is they mmm mmmm hmmh mm," Nudge said, until Iggy finally had the sense to shut her up. I have to admit, I tuned her out after like, the second sentence. She pried Iggy's hand from her mouth, and continued.

"But anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Max I have to do your makeup for your date with Fang! And all of your other dates after that! And then at your wedding! You must have eye liner, and blush, and that thing that makes you look like your glowing I forget what it's called, but you should have that, and eye shadow, and lip stick, or lip gloss, and then for your hair, we just will have to color it slightly, and twist it over to that side, then turn it and hold with the curlers, they hurt a little, but the after affects are _so _worth it," Nudge said, rambling on again. This time Iggy didn't bother shutting her up, amused at the idea of Max in make up. "Oh, and you're dress should be like a midnight blue, or maybe a dark purple, or maybe a deep pink, oh definitely pink! And it should by like, strap less, and really tight, with those ruffles, and that slit thing on the side and heels! OH MY GOD MAX WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR YOUR DATE WITH FANG!!!!!!!!!!" Nudge ended up screaming. I actually had to laugh aloud at Max's terrified face. The look on her face was totally priceless, it even made up for the fact that Nudge was screaming about my non-existent date with her. Max glared at me with a look that said 'what's so god damn funny?'

"The look on your face was priceless," I said, still grinning slightly. She glared at me again, except this time with a look that said 'screw you.' I'm good at interpreting looks like that. I grinned a little wider, and she punched me on the arm. Hard. Not that I would ever admit it.

"Nudge, you're totally right! But anyways, what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" Ella asked. "I mean, there is like a few hours left till dinner, and we need something to do. Let's see, there's would you rather, truth or dare, hmmm, what else, umm maybe mafia, or uhh, that 10 finger game, and truth or dare, and lets see then that story game. So which ones do you guys want to play?" She asked, actually expecting us to keep track of what she said.

"Ella, no one has any idea what half of those are," Max said.

"You've never heard of them!" she screamed. "Oh my god, I know you guys were on the run and all but still! Ok, say there is truth or dare, would you rather, the 10 finger game, mafia, and the story game. Everyone raise your hand for the ones you want to play."

"Ella. No one knows those games," Max said slower, trying to get Ella to understand it.

"Alright, alright gosh. So truth or dare and would you rather are self explanatory. The 10 finger game is like, you say something you've never done, and if someone else has, they put up a finger, then there is the story game, where you go around telling a story, and mafia is like, you wink at people," Ella said in one breath. Ella asked what game everyone wanted to play. Gazzy and Nudge wanted to play truth or dare, Iggy wanted to play mafia, and Max and Angel wanted to play the story game. If you didn't notice, I didn't vote. When Ella asked me, I just shrugged, and she rolled her eyes (the same way Max does) and moved on.

"Come on Fang, you have to choose one." Nudge whined.

"Both. We have time," I said, and everyone shrugged. I honestly thought someone else would have thought of that first, but oh well.

"Okay, so lets just start with the story game then. Once upon a time," Ella began.

"There was a beautiful princess named Max," Angel said.

"She lived in far away land," Gazzy said.

"And she loved the prince Fang," Nudge. Oh come one, why is it always me and Max?

"Fang was a very bad prince, because he was emo, and he got kicked off the throne," guess who. Iggy. I glared at him, not caring it was wasted due to his damn blindness.

"Fang killed Iggy." There, short and sweet. Actually, short and depressing. Even better.

"Max scolded Fang for killing Iggy," Max said.

"Fang shrugged, in that annoying way of his," Ella said. I grinned to myself.

"Max was wearing a beautiful dress, and Fang thought she was so beautiful, that he couldn't stop staring at her, and he knew that if he opened his mouth, it would just be hanging there, and attract flies," Angel said smiling sweetly. That wiped the smile off my face.

"Uhh, Fang left," Gazzy said, unsure of what to say.

"Fang came back with chocolates and flowers for Princess Max," Nudge said.

"Iggy was reincarnated, and came back to haunt Fang. When Fang saw him, he shrieked like a little girl and ran in circles," Iggy said. Yet another glare wasted.

"Iggy was killed again, then burned, so he couldn't be reincarnated," I said, knowing he'd find a loophole.

"Max took off the stupid dress, put on a t-shirt and sweat pants," Max said. I grinned slightly.

"Fang left, and scattered Iggy's ashes into the ocean," Ella said.

"That night, Max couldn't sleep," Angel said, getting a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Alright, I give up. I'm gonna go watch TV," Gazzy said, standing up. I guess he wasn't fond of the whole love themed story. I wish I could do that, but I'm positive I'd be tackled to the ground by Iggy, and Max or someone would convince me to stay.

"Of course we would Fang!" Angel said sweetly (**A/n; sorry for interrupting but I couldn't resist. That's for you FangxMaxForever. Grr**). I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so Max couldn't sleep, so she went to go see Fang," Nudge said.

"Max went to Fang, terrified of the dark, and found out that Fang slept with a nightlight on, so she felt much safer, until Iggy came back, and started screaming at Fang, and Iggy murdered Fang," Iggy said smugly.

"Fang came back to life, and killed Iggy _again,_" I said.

"Max fell asleep," Max said. Of course Ella felt the need to elaborate.

"Max fell asleep in Fang's arms, because she felt safe with him, because she loved him so much," I saw Max glare at Ella, and I grinned slightly, thinking about my dream from last night. That was exactly what happened, besides the 'because she loved him' part. I had actually had to carry her back to her bed. I was surprised at how realistic the dream was. The only thing that didn't make sense was the fact that Max's window had been open when I returned.

"Fang loved Max as much as she loved him, and enjoyed having her in his arms, so when Max fell asleep, he knew she would prefer to be in a soft bed than a tree, so he carried her back her room, despite they were so far away from her room, he was really tired, and the fact that she was rather heavy, even though in the morning _his wings would be sore_," Angel said, staring at me intently. I looked away, but not before giving her the same glare that had been wasted on Iggy.

"Awww, that's so sweet! Anyways, when Max woke up, she was confused, but then she realized what happened and fell in love with Fang even more," Nudge said. I saw Max glare at her. "What? Angel told me to say it!" Max eyes widened slightly, and she turned to glare at Angel harder, who giggled.

"Well, it's true!" Angel said, between giggles.

"Anyways, Iggy came back to life, and now he was getting very pissed at the emo Fang, so he went to Max to help him, and she did, and when Fang found out that the love of his life Max, was allowing Iggy to kill him, he lost his will to live, and ended up cutting himself, and then Iggy started laughing and killed him," Iggy said. I could waste another glare at him, or I could… 'Angel,' I mentally said. She looked up at me, and gave me a half-hearted glare. 'Would you send Iggy a picture of me glaring at him?' She nodded. 'Thanks sweetie.' A few seconds later Iggy burst out laughing, and everyone looked at him strangely, except for me and Angel. "So that's what you look like when you're glaring at me!" he said grinning. Damn, that wasn't what I was going for.

"Fang got over it, came back to life again, and killed Iggy again."

"Max brought Iggy back to life, and killed him again, because of the fact that she gave him drugs that put her against Fang in the first place," Max said. I grinned at her slightly, and she blushed slightly, and grinned back. She looked beautiful when she blushed.

"Max, he's right, you do look beautiful when you blush!" Angel said loudly, grinning at me. I glared at her.

"Alright, I'm going on Iggy's team," Ella said.

"Whoa, what teams?" Max said, staring at Ella like she had sprouted wings (not that that was unlikely. Look at Total for example.)

"Well, it's kind of obvious, You and Fang are on a team against Iggy, and Nudge and Angel are on a team, trying to see how much they can embarrass You and Fang," Ella said. She did have a point.

"Ella was a witch, and she brought Iggy back to life and cast a spell on him so that he couldn't die again. She also cast a spell on Fang that caused him to tell the truth." I groaned.

"Fang went to Max, and was forced to tell her how much he loved her." Angel said.

"Max admitted that she loved him too, and they all lived happily ever after." Nudge said. Thank god it's over!

"Until Iggy showed up. Fang tried to kill him but he couldn't, so Iggy started asking questions, and Fang was forced to say that he truly loved to dance, especially ballet, and that he really was scared of the dark," Iggy said.

"Fang reversed Ella's spell, and murdered Iggy again, and thanked Max for the other potion that forced him to lie to every question asked," I said. Max grinned at me.

"Max said your welcome, and they all lived happily ever after, and Iggy was reincarnated, and married Ella, because everyone knew that they loved each other," Max said, grinning at Ella. Ella blushed deeply, and even Iggy went a couple shades darker.

"Ella, Max is right, you and Iggy like each other almost as much as Max and Fang like each other," Nudge blurted out grinning. Max, Iggy, Ella, and I all glared at her. She giggled.

"That is, until he pissed her off by blowing up her house. Then she turned him into a frog," Max continued.

"I would so not turn him into a frog! I would turn him into a pair of awesome high heels that I would where everywhere!" that's Ella for you. It's a shock her and Max are related.

"Ooh, what color would they be?" Nudge got wide eyes, looking at Iggy as though trying to envision him as a pair of shoes.

"Pink of course! What other color could they be?" Ella responded grinning.

"Oh my gosh, you're so right!"

"Okay, anyways, so, how about truth or dare now?" Ella asked, changing the subject. There was chorus of 'sure, whatever okay.' Iggy stood up.

"I'll go get Gazzy," he said walking out of the room. They soon returned, and we sat down to begin the game. Wasn't this a great way to spend the day? Note the sarcasm here. I hadn't updated my blog in about a month, and I'm sure that there were a few pissed people who were writing me some emails that wouldn't be appropriate for Angels, or even Nudge's eyes. Hey, it had happened before.

We played truth or dare for a while, but there weren't that many good dares. Nudge made Max where a bikini for majority of the game, Iggy had talk like Nudge, and squeal whenever anyone said something that had to do with shopping, make up or pink, etc. One of the funniest though, was when Max dared Ella to propose to Gazzy. She is actually a pretty good actor, and Gazzy hadn't heard the dare, so he had freaked out.

"Alright, Fang truth or dare," Iggy said.

"Dare."

"Alright, give me your shirt." I raised an eyebrow and took off the one I was wearing. Luckily I had one on underneath, one of my favorites. Max had gotten for me one year, and when she saw it on me now, she grinned at me. I grinned back slightly. The shirt was black (duh) with red letters that read; You think I'm emo? Bite me. You see why I liked it so much. Iggy got up and left, but soon returned with my shirt sopping wet.

"Alright, now take off that one, and put this one on instead," he said to me, holding out the wet shirt. I turned away from the flock, and switched shirts, barely holding back a shiver as the freezing shirt clung to me. "Now, let's go outside," he said, walking to the back door. I raised an eyebrow and stepped outside, this time not being able to hold back the slight shiver as the cool wind hit me.

"You cold?" Max asked worried.

"I'm fine," I responded.

"That's good. Fang, I dare you to wait outside, until you're cold," Iggy said. I didn't bother wasting a glare on him, so I settled for a shrug, knowing it would annoy him since he didn't get an answer. I walked over and sat down on one of the small two person chairs, knowing it would a while until my stupid pride would let me leave.

"Dinner everybody!" Dr. Martinez, and the flock began to head inside. I stood up to leave, but Iggy looked at me (well, pointed his head towards me. It's actually kind of unsettling), and shook his head grinning. I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"Max," I called to her before she stepped inside. She looked back at me. "Grab me some?" I said, phrasing it as a question. She smiled slightly, and rolled her eyes nodding. I leaned back against the chair, prepared to wait for Max to finish her meal, before she brought some out for me.

"Move over," I heard Max say, and I opened my eyes, grinning slightly as I saw she had enough food for both of us. I moved over, and she sat down next to me. She silently handed me my shirt, and I put it down next to me.

"You should put that on," she said to me, looking at it.

"I won't give Iggy that satisfaction."

"You'll catch a cold."

"I'll live."

"Screw Iggy."

"Screw pride." I responded and she rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched slightly.

"Just put the damn shirt on."

"Max, language!" I said in a mock disapproving tone. She rolled her eyes and punched me on the arm.

"Please put the shirt on."

"Well, since you said please," I muttered, and grabbed the shirt. I was pretty cold. I took off the one I was wearing, and I saw Max look away slightly, blushing.

"What, embarrassed?" I asked with a slight smile, as I put the dry shirt over my head.

"You wish!" She said rolling her eyes, but smiling all the same. We continued to eat our food in relative silence.

"You didn't have to eat outside you know. I'm not the only one who could catch a cold," I said.

"Yes, but I wanted to. And besides, you can keep me warm now that you have a dry shirt on," she said, smiling slightly, but even so her cheeks tinted red. I smiled back, and her blush got deeper.

"Flight?" I asked.

"Would really kill you to speak in full sentences?"

"Yes, it would actually."

"You're ridiculous!"

"It's just one of those things you love about me," I replied with a grin.

"Oh, shut up," she said blushing deeper and looking away slightly.

"So, do you want to go for a flight," I asked again.

"Sure, let me just go and get the rest of the flock."

"They'll be fine for awhile on their own," I responded, hoping to not have the entire flock with us. I mean, I do love them and all, but you can't have any peace when their around. Their only quiet when something bad happens.

"Yeah, you're right. They have mom at least," she said. Not that she's able to keep them under control. I grinned slightly, and she looked at me strangely. I shook my head ever so slightly.

"See, they'll be fine on their own for a while."

"Alright, but if either Iggy or Gazzy blow up the house, I'm holding it over your head," she threatened. I just stood up, and walked further into the yard, and took off, with her right behind me. We flew in silence, just circling over the forest for an hour. I watched Max, with her eyes half closed, and a relaxed smile playing across her lips. After a while, we headed back, and she flew in through her opened window.

"You're not allowed inside, Iggy's orders," Max said, holding out her hand and smiling as I tried to fly in behind her.

"Screw Iggy," I muttered, and she stepped aside, and let me through, laughing. "Thanks," I said, and I walked to the door.

"No problem," she said. I opened the door and looked back at her, smiling slightly.

"Night Max," I said.

"Night Fang." I turned to leave. "Oh, and Fang," she said leaning against the door. I looked back. "It wasn't a dream," she said smiling for a split second, before shutting the door in my face. Idiot, Idiot! I had actually said those things to her.

"Stupid god damned tired compulsory brain that makes me tell the truth at the worst possible god damned time. Only once this happens! And of course right then, once this once!" I muttered under my breath. I continued muttering under my breath even I had returned to my room, and changed into a different shirt. I groaned as I climbed into my bed, and waited for sleep to take me over. I closed my eyes, and the darkness took over.


	3. A New Kind of Torture

A/n; Hello all, me again. I'd like to thank Minimum and Twi Maximum for reviewing! My goal is 15 reviews by chapter 10, so that's 13 more reviews in 7 chapters! Also, I realize the entire last chapter was in Fang's POV. The beginning will be Fang's, but it will switch to Max's. Just a heads up! So please Read and Review! And enjoy the story!

Oh, and also, SO SORRY for not updating for so long! Most sincere apologies. And if you read my other story, I am still working on it, I'm in the middle of the next chapter, so don't worry it's not on hold!

**Fang's POV**

I opened my eyes, and adrenaline flooded through my tired body, leaving alert and tense. I was strapped to a cool (as in cold, not as in interesting for those of you who didn't get that) metal table, with thick restraints around my arms, legs, and chest. I didn't bother struggling against them, I knew they wouldn't break no matter how hard I tried. Better to preserve my strength for something more important. Like not screaming if they torture me, or annoying the hell out of the next person to come in here. I glanced around for hidden cameras, but I saw nothing. Not that that meant anything. I examined the room around me, and I saw it was empty, besides myself, a table, and a single needle with a silver serum inside. And the needle had the Itex label on it. Oh shit.

**Max's POV**

I woke up in bed, and sighed, glad I had gotten a good night's sleep. No waking up in the middle of the night, or going for midnight flights, or running from erasers. It was a nice relief. I stretched my arms, and blinked in surprise, having a very strong feeling that something was missing. Something very important. Oh well, I must have gotten less sleep than I thought. I got up out of bed, and tried to stretch my wings out around the back of my tank top. And I couldn't. I guess I was just stiff. I reached my arms back, and didn't feel anything. No feathers, or slight bumps. No record of ever having wings. Maybe this is a new power or something that be so cool to have wings that retract all the way back! I tried to stretch my wings again, but still couldn't. They couldn't not be there, they had to be there- it was possible for them not to be.

"Fang!" I yelled out, in a panicked, hoping it was just an added dose of paranoria that was making me nervous. Fang rushed into my room in a panic, looking around quickly, trying to find the cause for my yell. He looked at me, and saw my panicking eyes. He crossed the room in a flash, and gently took my shoulders, and watched me worried. Very little made me panic, but losing my wings was one them.

"F- Fang, lift up your shirt," I said quietly, stuttering slightly. His eyes widened, and knew this wasn't anytime to tease me. He lifted up his shirt, and I walked to the back. No feathers, no extended bones, no anything. Just skin. Plain, boring, human skin.

"Max, what's wrong," Fang said, an ounce of panic in his voice, as he turned to face me, and he pulled down his shirt.

"Your wings," I whispered. He looked at me strangely.

"What about them?"

"Stretch them out," I responded, dreading the worst. He looked at me strangely, but soon his brow furrowed slightly. His eyes widened, telling me all I needed to know.

"What is it, I heard someone yell," Anne said, rushing in.

"Mom, my wings are gone!" I said loudly without thinking. Wait, Anne barged in? WHERE THE HELL WERE WE! I stared at fang.

"Anne, where is ," Fang said softly in his 'you better not screw around with me, or I will gladly rip out your throat, even if I don't have wings anymore.' Anne looked at us in surprise.

"Nick, remember I told you, call me mom. I know I adopted you, but still. And Max, you must have been having a bad dream. Wings! Imagine that! Next you'll Total talks!" she said laughing, and she came over and gave me and Fang each a hug. Both of became statues as she wrapped her arms around us.

"Anne, where are we," Fang said in the same voice as before. Anne looked at him strangely.

"You're home of course. In Washington," she said, laughing lightly, giving him a strange look. She began walking out the door, but looked back for a second. "Oh, and don't forget, the two of you have to get your shots for school. To imagine it starts tomorrow! I bought all of your supplies already. Did you two finish you're summer reading books?" Anne asked us. I got wide eyed, and stared at Fang in fear and confusion. His eyes were blank, but I could tell by the way his hands were tensed, and his brow slightly furrowed, that he felt the same way I did.

"Oh, Max, don't be such a baby," she said grinning. "It's just a shot, it's to help you. It's not he's trying to say, inject radioactive die to watch your circulation. Hah, imagine that!" She said, laughing again, walking away.

"What the fu-" Fang began.

"Fang! Language!" I said, putting my hand over his mouth instantly. He rolled his eyes and glared at me slightly. "Sorry, habit," I said blushing, removing my hand.

"As I was saying, what the f-" he was silenced with a look. "What the is going on now," he finished, leaving an exaggerated space instead of swearing. "And I think this is a perfectly acceptable time to curse. We lost our fucking wings, god damn it Max! And we're living with Anne, Again! A whitecoat! I think this is a perfectly acceptable time to curse!" he said, keeping his voice soft, so the younger kids wouldn't be worried. Even though he had a very good point, I still scowled at him when he swore. Hey, I'm stubborn! And I hate logic when I'm annoyed. It doesn't help my mood.

"We need a flo- I guess I mean, no we need a flock meeting," I said, deciding that with or without wings we were still a flock. Fang nodded, and we left, walking to each of the flocks rooms to get them. Even though it had been a year since we had last been here, we still remembered our way around fairly well. And everyone's door was decorated differently, like we had been here for long time. Gazzy had lots of quarantine signs on his, Nudge had popular bands (at least I assume they were popular, I had never heard of half of them), Angel had lots of cute animals on hers, and Iggy had a very large keep out sign, surrounded by caution signs. So at least his love for bombs wasn't gone.

"Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, my room, now!" I called, banging on each of their doors. I walked back to my room, and I heard some yawns and groans, and muttering about sleeping in, and how annoying I am. I grinned slightly, appreciating all the thanks I get. Nudge shuffled into my room, having trouble keeping her eyes open. She sat down on the floor, and practically fell asleep. Finally Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel walked in.

"Wah? It Sunday early I wanna sleep," Gazzy grumbled, to tired to bother using proper English. He sat down on the floor, and everyone else filed in behind him.

"Max, the last time you called me Iggy was when we were ten. What's with the sudden change? Hey, Nick, toss me a soda will you?" Iggy said, before calling over to Fang, raising his hand, and staring at Fang. "What? Could you grab me a coke, it's toward the back, you know the brown one," he continued, as no one moved. "What, do you not want me to have soda early in the morning? Gosh, you're acting just like mom." Iggy said. Fang and I looked at each other, then back at Iggy, neither of us bothering to conceal the looks of confusion on our faces. Iggy looked between Fang and I. "What's with the messed up looks?" he said, giving us a look of his own.

"You can see?" Fang asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"Uh, yeah, duh. Why wouldn't I be able to see? What's up with you guys today? Even mom was acting weird, going around and muttering about wings or something," Iggy said. So Iggy didn't remember… What was happening! I pinched my arm hard several times, before Fang noticed, and quickly moving my hand away.

"I thought I was supposed to be the emo one," he said softly, but he was giving me a wtf look with his eyes. I blushed slightly, and allowed a short grin at his joke, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"Thought it was a dream," I muttered.

"You're not this creative," he said waving his hand around the room. I sighed in consent.

"Well, we can't be the only ones who remember," I said quietly, and he nodded.

"Angel, sweetie, can you show me your wings?" I asked her, smiling. She got a confused look on her face, before jumping up, smiling widely.

"Okay Max!" she said giggling, and she ran out of the room. Fang and I looked at each other.

"Here you go Max," Angel said, running back in with bright sparkly purple wings in her hand. "And I like it when you call me Angel. You normally just call me Ari," she said smiling. I glanced at Fang, and glared at the wings. Stupid god damn no good white coats who are going to be called a lot filthier names that I don't think you'd really like to hear an-"You meant that I wore to that costume party last week right? The one for Julia's birthday," she said grinning wildly, interrupting my thoughts. She didn't see Fang's odd expression though, so she had obviously lost her ability to read minds, seeing as both he and I were probably thinking things no 6 year old should know about (and no, not in the perverted way, god no!)

"Of course I remember sweetie, I just wanted to make sure you brought them home. I thought you might have left them in the car, because you said that they were itchy. But you looked so cute in them, with your purple dress that went with it," I said smiling widely, remembering the day. I had helped her into them they were a lot harder to put on than they looked. She looked so cute though, and when she ran they looked like they were flapping. My eyes widened suddenly, and I saw Fang giving me an odd look.

"I remember that party. I helped her dress up. I was with her as Anne drove her to Julia's house, because she was nervous seeing as she had never been there before," I said softly to Fang, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Two down, two to go," he said softly as his response. I nodded, and looked back to the flock.

"Nudge, sweetie, do you remember that top we got at Disney that one year? You know, the one with Mickey and Minnie smiling on it? The pink one. I think you should wear that shirt to school tomorrow. It looked really good on you," I said, knowing that Nudge was awake enough now, to go into a speech about how tired she was when we flew there. That is, if she remembered.

"OH MY GOD! Max, you're right, that would be like so cute, and I would like take of the sides, because it is a little small, and cut off the top part and then it would be all loose, but I'd wear a tank top underneath, and then it would be like, and Sammy would think it was so cute! Because she is like my best friend, and she's really nice and remember Sam, your boyfriend, he's really nice to, remember that time he came over and took you out to dinner and we were like awww, and it was really cute, and you'r still dating right, because you two were so cute together, but you should wear something nice to, but I really like my Disney top, but do you think it's a little babyish, because I don't but remember while we were on the plane to get there, and we got those peanuts and it was like so yummy! But I wish we could have been on first class because I was really hungry, and stuff but AWWWW I can't wear that shirt cuz of the uniforms aww, I hated them and you look like a prep school Barbie, but I remember Sam, I mean you bofriend Sam thought it was cute, but Oh, wow you called me Nudge, you haven't called me that in a while now have you? Hmm, I think I like Krystal better but Nudge is cool to bu-" Gazzy thankfully slapped a hand over her mouth.

"That makes three," I whispered to Fang. He nodded.

"Kris, we get the plane ride was boring and everyone was really hungry, but you don't have to talk about it for hours," Gazzy said, removing his hand.

"WELL, Zephyr," she said saying Gazzy's name exaggerated.

"You know I hate it when you use that name!"

"Well I hate it when you call me Kris! That's a guy's name. Call my gem. But with a j. Call me jem, like j-e-m."

"Fine, jem," Gazzy said rolling his eyes. "Then you have to call me Zeph. That's Z-E-P-H," Gazzy said, spelling out. Nudge rolled her eyes in response, and was about to say something, but Iggy beat him to it.

"Yo, dude, that's to close to my name. Jeff and his partner in crime Zeph. Uh, no. It doesn't matter that I let you help me build a really hard bomb, a stink bomb, you are not calling yourself Zeph," Iggy said, annoyed at Gazzy. But did he just say that making a stink bomb was hard?

"Iggy can make a stink bomb in his sleep," I muttered to Fang, who nodded and stiffened.

"And that makes four," he muttered back. I sighed and nodded.

"Max, will you come with me to class tomorrow? Because I'm nervous, I mean I know I know everyone already, but I'm scared," Angel said softly, sniffling, as though she was about to cry.

"Oh no, not again," Iggy muttered, as Angel choked back a sob. As though this was something _common_. Alright, I know Angel's six, but all of us are tough for our age. I don't even remember the last time Angel cried.

"Angel, sweetie come here, it'll be alright, don't worry honey," I said softly, as she climbed into my lap and started sobbing. I sent Fang a desperate glance, but he just shrugged slightly.

"Max, Nick, Jeff, it's time for you to get you shots. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have waited last minute. Ariel, Zephyr, and Krystal, Amy is coming over to babysit you," Anne called out from downstairs. I gently untangled myself from Angel, and stood up, taking a breath, and forcing myself not to hyperventilate. _Don't panic, you're the leader, be strong for the flock, don't worry, it's just a shot don't panic, _I kept repeating to myself. I put on a brave face, and went downstairs, with Fang and Iggy close behind me. We all cramped into Anne's small car, (causing Fang and I to become claustrophobic, even though Iggy seemed fine) and soon arrived at the office. I took a breath and Fang put a hand on my shoulder causing me to look back at him. He nodded slightly, and gave me a small grin, which I returned. We entered the building, and instantly the antiseptic smell hit us. Fang and I tensed instantly, but Iggy and Anne just continued walking as though nothing had happened. Iggy looked back at us slightly, and noticed our tense positions.

"Sissies," he muttered, earning a deadly glare from of us. He rolled his eyes and looked away. We entered a small room, where several kids were lined up against the walls or sitting on chairs. Anne walked up to a counter, and began talking to the woman who sat there. Her name tag said her name was Jess. She had a shock of red hair piled on top of her head, and she was grinning widely at everything Anne said.

"Alright, you'll be able to go in, in just a second," Anne said walking back, sitting down in a chair near where we were standing.

"Jeff Walker," a woman opened a door, and Iggy stood up and walked to his grave nonchalantly. I waited patiently for the screaming to begin, so that I could rush in and save his sorry ass, but it never came. Fang was giving me a strange look though.

"What?" I asked.

"Jeff _Walker_," Fang, said, and it took me a second to catch on.

"Anne's last name," I said looking at Fang in surprise. He nodded.

"Max and Nick Ride, the doctors can see you now," the same woman called out.

"Well, Ride is certainly better than Walker," Fang said to me softly as he gave me a slight grin. I have to admit, a faint blush appeared on my cheeks. We walked through the doorway where yet another overly cheerful doctor was waiting for us.

"Max, you can go in here," he said, pointing to a room with an open door. I walked in. "Uh, Nick, yo-" Fang shut the door in his face, and sat down in the visitor chair. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged in response.

"You think I'm leaving you alone here," he asked.

"I can take care of myself," I replied haughtily, even though I was secretly glad he was staying.

"Maybe as a bird kid you could. Besides, you want me to stay," he said, with a knowing glint in his eyes. Okay, so maybe it wasn't as much a secret as I had wanted it to be.

"Just because I don't have wings doesn't mean I can't still kick whitecoat ass," I replied in mock hurt. I knew he had a point though, we didn't know how human we were. He didn't bother responding though, he knew I had a point.

"Good morning Max," a doctor said as she walked into the room. I glared at her, and she looked taken aback at my bitter attitude. Well tough. "Who's this," she asked to Fang.

"My brother." I said.

"Oh, well, he's supposed to be meeting with Dr.-" a glare from Fang cut her off. "But um, he can stay here to as well I guess," she said flustered.

"Well, could you two please sit on the exam table," she said regaining her composure. We both complied warily, waiting for the table to suddenly develop restraints that kept us in place while she cut us open without amnesia. I wouldn't have been surprised.

"Alright, now Max, breathe," she said, holding up a stethoscope, and placing it against my back. "And breathe," she continued moving it to my heart. She continued, moving to my stomach as well. "Alright and you as well, Nick," she said, repeating the sequence.

"Well, I'm pleased to say, both of your heart rates are completely normal for your age. Could you please stand on this scale here?" she asked me. She measured my height and weight, and did the same to Fang.

"Well, that's good, both of you seem to be around the average weight for you height," she said, writing something down in her notes. I glanced at Fang in surprise. We were _average_ weight for our height? Us bird kids were supposed to be exceedingly light for our height. We must be more human than we thought.

"Alright, now sit on the exam table please, and roll up your sleeves." We followed instructions. We must have been much more scared than we thought, seeing as neither of us had given her a hard time since we got here. She got a cotton ball, and dipped in alcohol, causing it to sting my nose slightly. She rubbed it onto my upper arm, and did the same to Fang. She took a thick strip of yellow plastic, and tied it around the top of my arm, to cut of circulation. She took out a needle, and I instantly stiffened. I pointedly looked away as she inserted it into my arm, but not without a wince.

"Alright, one more Max," she said, after putting a band-aid onto where the cut was. She took out another cotton swab, and repeated the pattern. Again I looked away as she inserted the needle, but this one stayed in longer, and I started to swoon slightly, my vision clouding at the corner. I shook my head trying to stay awake, but the bittersweet darkness was stronger than me, and I soon lost consciousness.

**Fang's POV**

"Max, you can go in here," the doctor said, pointing to a room with an open door. Max walked in, and I began to walk in after her. "Uh, Nick, yo-" the doctor tried to continue, but I shut the door in his face, and sat down in the visitor chair. I looked up at Max, who was looking at me strangely, and I shrugged in that way I knew she loved.

"You think I'm leaving you alone here," I asked her in response to her unspoken.

"I can take care of myself," she replied haughtily, and I had to hide my grin. She had to much pride for her own good. But I wasn't giving up that easy.

"Maybe as a bird kid you could. Besides, you want me to stay," I said, throwing the last part in on a whim. I grinned again to myself as she blushed and looked away slightly.

"Just because I don't have wings doesn't mean I can't still kick whitecoat ass," she replied in mock hurt. I didn't bother responding, knowing I had already won. And she didn't agree with me, well, to bad because I wasn't going anywhere.

"Good morning Max," yet another doctor said as she walked into the room. I looked at her, and instantly disliked her. "Who's this," she asked to me.

"My brother." Max responded for me in an icy cold voice.

"Oh, well, he's supposed to be meeting with Dr.-" a glare from me cut her off. There was no way I was leaving Max. "But um, he can stay here to as well I guess," she said flustered.

"Well, could you two please sit on the exam table," she said regaining her composure. We both complied warily. Neither of us had a good feeling about this..

"Alright, now Max, breathe," she said, holding up a stethoscope, and placing it on Max's back. I tensed, but slowly forced myself to relax. We had been through worse. Much, much worse. "And breathe." The doctor continued, and soon did the same to me.

"Well, I'm pleased to say, both of your heart rates are completely normal for your age. Could you please stand on this scale here?" she asked us. She took our weights and heights.

"Well, that's good, both of you seem to be around the average weight for you height," she said, writing something down in her notes. I saw Max glance at me, with a mixture of shock and fear in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking, and hated that I had to accept it as true. We were more human than we thought. Much more.

"Alright, now sit on the exam table please, and roll up your sleeves." We followed instructions. I was slightly surprised, neither of us had given out any sarcastic comments yet. Hmph, I hope we haven't lost our touch, that would be almost as bad as losing our wings. The doctor prepared the our arms for the shot. She took out a needle, and I noticed Max instantly stiffen. She looked away, and I didn't want to do anything other than comfort her, but I was pretty sure trying to hug a patient while she's getting a shot is against protocol. And even if I were to screw protocol (which I have no problem doing,) Max would probably jump, and have to get it redone. The needle went into her arm, and I saw Max wince.

"Alright, one more Max," the doctor said, after putting a band-aid onto where the shot had been. Again Max looked away as she inserted the needle. I waited for the doctor to take it out, but this one stayed in longer. I saw max go pale slightly, and I stared at the doctor again, but still the needle stayed in. Max started blinking, and she shook her head, as though trying to clear her thoughts, and I saw the doctor mutter a curse. Max blinked once more, and didn't open her eyes. The doctor pulled out the needle then, but not before I had caught Max, and jumped into a rather protective stance in front of her. The doctor was not pleased.

"Nick, it is common for a patient to faint after being given that shot, if you would allow me-" I cut her off with a deadly glare, as she began reaching her hand out. "Well, let me get her something to drink at least when she wakes up," the doctor said, leaving the room quickly. I returned my attention to Max, who wasn't looking any better. She looked like she was sleeping almost, but she was to pale for that. I examined the new cut on her arm, and carefully cleaned it and bandaged it. I got a paper towel, and covered it in water, and brushed it over her face.

"Come on Max, come on wake up Max," I muttered, and held my breath as she stirred slightly. Her eyes fluttered slightly, and her eyes opened.

"I didn't just faint did I," she muttered, her voice hoarse. As she heard my soft sigh of relief, she let out a breath. "Damn."

"You think," I said softly, my eyes betraying my worry. She surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I automatically stiffened, but I slowly forced myself to relax, and I awkwardly patted her on the back. "You frightened me," I whispered softly, she nodded into my shoulder.

"Come on," I said, reluctantly straightening up. "Anne's probably waiting." She nodded, and got up with a sigh. I put an arm around on her as I saw her stumble, and she leaned on my slightly. We walked out of the room together, and saw Anne red in face. I felt Max gulp besides me, and I squeezed her shoulder, and gave her a slight grin. We walked out of the room together, most likely not prepared for the wrath that might be facing us on the other side of the room.


	4. The Truth Revealed or distorted

A/n; Me again. I'd like to thank my new reviewers; BookWormForLife, and dancingqueen114. Apparently people are confused, so let me say this and hope it clears things up. The flock is awake! This is not a dream. The flock is at Anne's house, and Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel think that they have been there their entire life. Max remembers having wings, but she also remembers living at Anne's for her entire life without them. So, Max remembers both lives. Fang only remembers his life while he had wings. Does that clear things up? Hope so! If you have any further questions just write! Also remember the doctor in the last chapter? This her POV of what happened;

**Doctor's POV**


	5. First for Everything

A/n; I am so very sorry to not have updated in so long. I've been really busy, and I apologize in advance if this chapter is short. Anyways, a big thanks to all my reviewers, and enjoy;

"I can't believe you! You've always disliked them, but this behavior is unacceptable! Both of you are grounded for the month! Fang, how could you keep a doctor away from her? And Max! It's a needle, not some big scary monster!" Anne said. She had been scolding us in the office, but it was like she had burst, and now she was just screaming at us. I tuned her out, and looked out the window. I saw noticed Fang was doing the same. Iggy had claimed shot gun on the way out, but both Fang and I knew he didn't have to. It wasn't like Anne was going to let either Fang or me sit there. Besides, in the back, I could look out the window without her noticing. I glanced over at Fang and I caught him staring at me, and he rolled his eyes. I gave him a small half smile, and looked back out the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy lean to tell Fang something, and after Fang responded, I heard Anne go into a whole new rant about your improper use of language, and how it was un-lady like. Then she went into another rant about how I should wear a skirt. I had worn a skirt for the past 12 friggin years almost every weekday! I think…

Soon we were back at her house, and I went into my bedroom, despite all of the commotion that Anne was making behind me. Fang followed me in.

"Woops," He said, closing the door behind him. He glanced at me with a smirk on his face but a question in his eyes.

"She's overreacting. Thanks," I said to him, and I saw the unspoken question cleared away. He nodded, and I grabbed a book, and lied down on the bed. He sat at the corner, and I glanced at him. He didn't speak up though, so I opened my book, and began to read.

"Max?"

"yeah," I replied, leaning my book down, and checking the clock. Damn. It took him 3 minutes exactly. I was betting on 2 and a half.

"Nothing," he said, and I grinned to myself slightly, knowing that he would say that. I glanced at the clock again, and continued reading my book. I turned the page and glanced at him. He was looking away. He shifted his weight slightly, and began to look back at me, but seemed too decide against it. I continued reading. He shifted his weight again. I continued reading. He turned around again.

"Alright, well," he said standing up.

"Just spit it out already," I said, putting down the book.

"Last night," he started, and I glanced at him, worried about what this might lead to.

"Yeah?" my face must have given something away, because he glanced away, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I had a dream," uh oh. "No, after that," he said quickly obviously reading me just as easy as usual. I'd never seen Fang so unsure of himself.

"Yeah?" I said, slightly less nervous now. I knew that the talking couldn't be avoided, but, we had bigger problems now than stupid emotions and hormones that make us act all weird (to which I was accounting those, _interesting_, confessions from both sides).

"I woke on a metal slab. Syringe from Itex," he said, sounding more like he used to.

"Shit." I swore under my breath, mind reeling. If Itex was back, that would explain the wings... or lack thereof. Fang nodded. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"As sure as I am the other 'dream' was real."

"Shit."


End file.
